Breathe In
by sakizar
Summary: CRACK Roxas has been in a vegetative state for two years, but that's not all. The problem is he was in a car accident and has no clue who he is. Even worse he can't remember the smirking red-head leaning over his bed. Akuroku side pairings M for language
1. Rise and Shine

**Summary: Roxas has been in a vegetative state for two years, but that's not the problem. The problem is he was in a car accident and has no clue who he is. Even worse he can't remember the smirking red-head leaning over his bed. Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx etc**

**K so this was gonna have a prologue with multiple POV but that was crap so I scrapped it**

**EDIT: So I posted this earlier with only the first few paragraphs so now the full chapter is up. I tried breaking it into parts but the way I wrote it the conversation flows too much and I HATE cliffies so yeah enjoy ! Gonna shut up now so you can read the story! and thanks to jcon539 (cookies for jcon539!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rise and Shine

I can't breathe right. Oh man where am I? Hell, I'll settle for who am I? Hey, is someone out there? Someone save me… I can't breathe. In, out, and again. Ok, problem down.

"Dem. He definitely just moved…"

"Roxas, are you awake?"

"You expect him to answer you?"

"You never know, maybe…"

I opened my eyes. "Who are you two? And stop talking about me like I'm not here! Jeez! Even if I was asleep I wouldn't be after the two of you had a conversation over my bed!"

Their eyes widened. They blinked in unison. Then the red-headed man with neon green eyes let a slow smirk cross his face. "Roxy, how ya been? Your mind all organized from all the time ya spent alone up there?"

"Ax, shut up. He just woke up and you're making fun of him?" The blonde-mulleted boy with sweet baby blues turned to me, walked to my bed, leaned over and gave me just about the greatest hug ever. "Seriously Rox, how're you doing?"

"Ok, be better if I knew where I was and who you guys were."

Blondie pushed away from me and gave me a weird look. "You're in a hospital… You don't remember us?" His face fell when I shook my head. He looked to Fire-Spaz pleadingly. Fire-Spaz chose then to get up and walk out, saying he would get the doctor. Blondie continued to pace worriedly back and forth until a tall older man with long blonde hair and a lab coat walked in followed by a lost-looking short brunette.

"Hello you may call me Dr. Vexen. I'm your attending physician. This is a room in the ICU of Twilight General Hospital. Do you remember anything past the last five minutes?"

"Nope, could you tell me my name?"

The Worry-Wart gasped and turned to Vexen. "You liar! You said he'd be fine."

"Sora, calm down. You're not helping." The doctor looked at me and sighed. "Your name is Roxas Luminos. This is your twin, Sora. And this is your cousin, Demyx." He gestured to Worry-Wart and Blondie respectively.

"Hi, Roxas." Sora smiled shyly forgetting his earlier rage. The hell? This kid bipolar, or what?

"Hi. So I know everyone's name except Fire-Spaz. Anyone want to fill me in on that tidbit? Or maybe we want to talk about why I'm in the hospital?" They all looked at me not knowing what the hell to say.

That's when I heard laughter outside the door. Speak o' the devil. Here comes Fire-Spaz. "Hey, Roxy. That has to be the absolute best nickname you've ever given me. Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He walked over to my bed, dropped a small bear in my lap, and plopped into a chair. "By the way happy eighteenth birthday, Foxy Roxy."  
I was about to respond in some crass comment about him being an idiot, when Sora screeched, "Axel, get the fuck out! You're not wanted here! And even if he doesn't remember you, you know he hates that stupid nickname!" By the end of his speech he was red in the face.

Jeez, what was his problem? It was just a stupid nickname. I didn't even mind it that much and couldn't imagine myself getting that angry about being called that. So I told him as much. At that point, Axel looked over at me and broke out laughing. I turned to him perplexed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Rox, did always feel like that or have you changed?"

"How am I supposed to know that, you idiot? I don't remember anything. I don't remember you, Sora, Demyx, my parents, if I have other siblings. I don't even know why I'm here yet. So how am I—"

Axel gave Vexen a horrible glass green stare and interrupted my rant. "You still haven't told him?"

"I was just about to but—"

"If you don't do it, then I will."

"Axel we need to ease him—"

"No, listen Rox—"

"Axel stop—"

I fixed all four of them (not so much Demyx who was near tears and trying to stay out of the fight) with the most intense glare I could give lying in a hospital bed. "SHUT UP!" Silence fell. "Point one: Vexen, stop protecting me; two: Sora, grow up and stop sulking; three: Axel, tell me what the fuck happened before I castrate you. And stop smirking."

The smirk became a faint smile. "Sorry, I missed you getting mad at me. It's just so much fun to watch you blow up."

Sora looked over at him and lightly kicked him. "So tell him what happened, already."

"Well, what happened was… After all that I don't know how to say this. I don't know how to explain it. I wanted him to know but what do I say? How I do I—"

Just then Demyx decided to butt in and save Axel's ass. "Ax, shut up and sit down before you hurt yourself. You stopped making sense about a minute ago. So what that idiot was trying to say is that he was driving you home and ended up getting hit by another car."

"More like a fucking big rig."

"Oh, shut up. It was an F-150. Though I guess it might as well have been a big rig in comparison to your Kia Rio. But as I was saying the truck hit the passenger side and guess where you were sitting."

"So I'm pretty banged up, huh?"

"Not really, you were lucky. Plus it's been two weeks so you're pretty much healed."

"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWO WEEKS?!" They all looked at me nervously and Vexen made an excuse to leave. "What aren't you telling me?"

Axel looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. "It's just weird seeing you act like that again…"

"Like what?"

"Roxy…"

I looked at Axel wondering if these idiots would ever get to the point. "What?"

"Before the accident… you had been in a vegetative state for two years… I was your caretaker."

"So did you meet me before or after I became an invalid?"

He blushed and scratched his head not really wanting to answer the question. "Ah… yeah, about that…"

Suddenly Sora was extremely angry again. "Axel, shut up! He doesn't have to know that! Don't you dare tell him!"

Demyx went straight into pacifist-mediator mode. "Sora, calm down, please. Roxas, two years ago you and Ax… you were—"

"Shut up Dem! He doesn't need to know about that."

Axel stood slowly. "Dem, seriously, it's ok. He doesn't have to know… It was nice seeing ya Roxy. Who knows maybe you'll remember all on your own."

"I'll see you later Ax." At this Sora walked out with a huff.

"Nah, not until you remember me. Please. If I see you before then, it'll just hurt too much."

"Oh… Ok, bye then." Then he just walked out. Suddenly my vision blurred. I don't get it. I don't even really remember him. He had to tell me what our relationship was. So why did his leaving hurt so goddamn much?

"Rox, you ok?" I looked up at Demyx, tears welling in my eyes. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. Ax can be a selfish idiot sometimes."

A smile graced my lips as he hugged me. "Yeah, but he's my selfish idiot isn't he?"

Before he realized what I had said, Demyx chuckled. "He sure is— Wait, you remember him? That's great. Let me go get him."

"No, Dem, I guessed. Why else would it hurt for him to be around me while I didn't remember him?"

"Yeah that would make sense, huh?"

"Tell me about myself Demyx? About my relationship with Axel?" He gave me a suspicious look and shook his head. "Ah c'mon Dem, it's not like I'm gonna pretend I remember him or anything. I just wanna know about myself and I'm pretty sure there's gonna be some overlap."

After a little more convincing Demyx started to tell me all about me, my friends, Sora's boyfriend, Demyx's boyfriend, my sister, Demyx's sister, my parents, his parents until— "Goddamn it Dem, tell me about Axel!"

He pouted sticking his bottom lip way out there. "But Rox I want you to remember him on your own."

I threw my head back against the pillows. "Dem, what would you do if you forgot Zexion and then you randomly met in like the mall or something?"

"I'd give him a kiss! I love Zexy too much to forget him."

"But how would you know him?"

"I just would, and if I did forget what he was like, I would follow him around and find out what he's like again."

"What if he didn't want you around?"

"Oh, babe, Ax wants you around. He's just gotten so used to 'veggie you' that he doesn't know how to act around normal you."

"Yeah. Well, Dem thanks for talking to me. I kinda remember a lot of stuff now, just not stuff with Axel." I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye. "What did I call him?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you call him 'Ax,' others just call him Axel. He said something about nicknames I gave him. So were there any in particular I used?"

"Most of the time you called him 'Ax.' Though when others weren't around he said you would call him something else. He never told me what it was."

"What do you think it was?"

"Something embarrassing or he would have bragged about it."

"Yeah, look Dem I'm kinda tired would you mind leaving. I don't mean to kick you out but I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later Rox." I sighed as he left me in peace with my thoughts. My stupid, jumbled thoughts. What was I thinking about? Everything. The accident. The two years before that. Axel. His damn nickname. Damn it. What the hell did I name him?

* * *

**Rereading that it's kinda crap. Oh well the story is out there now do with it what you will. Read, don't read, bash, or congratulate me. I got bored so I wrote it. See ya!**

**-Sakizar**

**EDIT THE SEQUEL: Guess what I forgot? That's right. If I owed Kingdom Hearts, Axel would've lived and proceded to go have sex with Roxas who would have kept his own smexy little body!**


	2. So Where Do I Go From Here?

**Summary: Roxas has been in a vegetative state for two years, but that's not the problem. The problem is he was in a car accident and has no clue who he is. Even worse he can't remember the smirking red-head leaning over his bed. Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx etc**

**So I was gonna at least wait a day before I posted another chapter but I couldn't help it I just love the start of this chapter.**

**BTW: I still don't own KH, or the Organization, or Cloud, or the word Mom, or Rascal Flatts. I kinda wish I did. That'd be epic. Well here's my horrible attempt at a songfic. Sorta.**

* * *

Chapter 2: So Where Do I Go From Here?

I woke up feeling lost, alone. Even more so than I did yesterday when I woke up to people I didn't know, in a place I didn't know where nothing really made sense. Now I knew who I was for the most part, but I still didn't remember my boyfriend, the man Dem had told me I told him once that I couldn't live without. That probably hurt the most, knowing that I had a complete and pretty happy life before all this shit happened. Not knowing what else to do I turned on the radio.

_What hurts the most  
Was being close  
_  
Well that's ironic. Who would've guessed that I'd hear that song?

_And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been_

And that's where the similarities end. I don't even fucking know what was! Out of anger I change the channel.

_You're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say  
There's a rain that'll never stop fallin'  
There's a wall that I've tried to take down  
_  
I couldn't take it anymore. I changed the channel again. What the fuck is it 'National Oh-My-God-Let's-Play-All-The-Fucking-Depressing-Rascal-Flatts-Songs-We-Know Day'? This one didn't even fit my life.

_In and around me I keep falling back into  
Holes dig in and surround me  
God knows what I'm gonna do  
To fill in these holes left by you  
I pour drink after drink but nothing hits bottom  
I've been on my knees, admitted my problems_

I take a deep sigh, this depressing-ness hits too close to home for me to change the station. "Damn you, stupid Rascal Flatts day."

_The love that we made still barely an echo  
Well I'll try anything in these vacant hollow  
Holes in and around me I keep falling back into  
Holes dig in and surround me  
God knows what I'm gonna do  
To fill in these holes left by you  
There's two through my hands and one through my feet  
From this cross that I bear to the day that I see  
It's guilt and it's blame, it's shame and it's love  
Seeking the truth, I dug them myself  
Oh, these holes dig in and surround me  
God knows what I'm gonna do  
To fill in these holes left by you  
_  
I turned the radio off, tears flowing down my face. Why did that song, of all the God-forsaken Rascal Flatts songs, have to come on?

I heard footsteps approaching my room, so I wiped the tears away, took a couple deep breaths and pretended to be asleep. Someone walked in. More footsteps. Didn't this asshole see that I was asleep or at least pretending to be asleep?

"Hey Rox." Asshole had a deep voice. It was calming, soothing. This guy talked for much longer and I wouldn't have to pretend that I was asleep. "Heard you woke up yesterday. Like really woke up. You freaked out and everything. Also heard you didn't remember a goddamned thing about your past." There was a pause as I tried desperately to figure out who the hell was talking to me. Guy sounded older than my visitors yesterday. "I also heard music in here a minute ago. Figured you were awake. Figure you're still awake." Shit, this guy is also smarter than yesterday's visitors. I opened my eyes and sighed. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, Remember me?"

I looked him over. He was thirty if he was a day. He had longish gravity-defying blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I thought back to the descriptions Dem gave me yesterday. Thinking,I smiled as I found the one of Cloud Luminos. "Hey, Dad."

He smiled. "Hey. Dem told me he had a long session with you telling you who the hell you were. How did you like his image of you?"

"I think Dem was lacking some important details, by virtue of being Dem."

"Too true. I brought you a surprise." He held out a photo album.

"Dad. Thanks." We spent the rest of his visit looking over the pictures, me asking what was going on and him laughing and telling me what I was doing.

Just as he was leaving Sora walked in with a tall boy with silver hair and blue-green eyes. This would be Riku, Sora's boyfriend. Who I heard way too much about yesterday, considering I heard almost nothing about my own boyfriend. I smiled evilly. I was this visiting a waking nightmare for someone.

* * *

Turns out that someone who would be having nightmares was me. Every time I did something Sora would freak out, and Riku, who wasn't a bad guy, would have to calm him down by almost ravishing him right there. Right in front of me. Now when I say Riku wasn't a bad guy that doesn't mean I didn't want to castrate him by the time they left.  
After my private (unwanted) porn show left, Vexen came in with my discharge papers. "Now, Roxas, just because you're out of the hospital doesn't mean you're completely healed. You'll still have to come in for out-patient treatment."

So I was released. And guess what everyone forgot to mention.

I had lived with Axel for the last two years. You think it might be important for them to mention I have no place to go and that all my stuff was at Axel's apartment. Despite my complaints, Sora got Riku to drive me over there. When we arrived Sora turned around and asked, "So, Rox, you gonna stay or do we need to park?"

"I'll stay. Thanks for the ride, guys. See ya." Sora started getting out of the car to help me, but I waved him off.

I grabbed the bag that held what little I had at the hospital. With no idea what kind of welcome I would receive, I looked down at the wrinkled paper with his apartment number on it and walked to the building. I was shaking by the time I reached his floor. What was I supposed to say? I didn't remember much about him, but I knew that I still loved him if only for his looks and sense of humor. Dad had explained more about him, but I still didn't know how to act around him. Anyone else I could fake out, make them think I remembered them. Mostly I partially did remember. But him I knew I wouldn't truly remember until I could remember that stupid nickname. I was obsessing over it, pacing before his door, when suddenly it opened.

The object of my worries sighed. "Sor said might be out here pacing. Well, are you gonna at least come inside and pace? Or you could even sit." I went in not responding to him. I looked around hoping something would trigger a recall of my memories. No dice, life is never that easy. "So, Rox, did anyone talk to you about school?"

"School… oh shit…" Something just dawned on me. I had been in a vegetative state for two years. There was no way I could've gone to school in that time. "So… what? Do I have to get a GED or something?"

"Nah, nothing so bad as that. You were such a great student that you skipped a grade… twice! You graduated with me. In fact, you were valedictorian." He kinda glowed when he spoke of my past. So he was about twenty, right? Yeah, I remember Dem saying that.

"So, are you in college?"

He nodded yes. "Let's not talk about me."

"What else is there to talk about? I don't really remember enough to properly talk about me." Axel just stood there for a minute, not saying anything. I sighed. "Look do you mind if I take a shower? I feel like crap." He looked up startled. Then nodded his consent, blushing furiously. "Where's your bathroom?" He led me through the house not saying a word. When we got there he shoved two towels into my arms. We were close enough to kiss, but we were both too nervous to even think about that. He walked out briskly as I mumbled words of gratitude. He's really uncomfortable around me. Is it my memory or something else?

* * *

**For those of you who are wondering the songs are (in order of appearance) _What Hurts the Most, The Words I Couldn't Say, _and _Holes. _**

**This is probably the most angst there'll be but yay for sexual tension! I probably should've put this under romance but oh well.**


	3. Tell Him the Truth

**soooooo this was gonna be two chappies but I did a word count and decided they were both too short...**

**have fun**

**Roxas: You're forgetting something again, Saki.**

**Me: Huh? I am? What?**

**Roxas: Baka girl... the disclaimer.**

**Me: ooooooooh yeah. I own nothing not even my soul.**

**Roxas: Really? Who does?**

**Me: Evil munchkins. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tell Him The Truth

So I took my shower. Not gonna give you all the details about how I'm still kinda beat up. Then I had gone wandering around the house after taking a shower in nothing but a towel, but before I came looking for Axel I found what I presumed to be my room. So I changed clothes. I was just wearing a tight tank top and some loose fitting jeans. Then I set out to find Axel.

"Dem, he showed up! What was I supposed to do kick him out?! ... You really wanted me to kick out your cousin?" Just then there was a knock on the door. "Is that you, Dem? Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Then he hung up and answered the door to a furious Demyx and a bored looking boy with longish slate hair.

"Axel! What the hell do you think you're doing? You wanted to stay away from him for a reason!"

"Hey, Smexy Zexy! I haven't seen you for a while. How're ya treating my good pal Demy?"

"Fine, but I think he's about to maul you. Just in case you didn't notice."

"Oh, I noticed, alright. Just not so sure I want to talk to him."

Demyx's boyfriend, Zexion Saggezza (AKA Smexy Zexy AKA the Little Emo Child AKA Emo Child AKA Sexy AKA Emily AKA Riku's brother), looked over at me in my obviously-hiding-yet-not-hiding-because-anyone-not-totally-absorbed-with-themselves-can-see-me hiding spot. He smirked at me as our boyfriends argued. He cleared his throat and grabbed Axel to turn his face to look at me. I didn't think I looked that great but Axel must have disagreed. His jaw dropped and he moved to try pushing Dem and Zexion out of his house, but he saw Demyx's face and decided against said action. Instead he turned to me. "Roxy, you look great, but I think those might be my clothes."

"Oh, damn it. I thought I had the right room."

"You might've. You had a bad habit of stealing my clothes and I don't think I've seen that outfit for a few years."

Demyx grabbed the red-head's arm. "Axel, talk to him. For real. I'll call you later."

Axel scratched his head and then his chin thoughtfully as his friends left. "So Rox, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… about us…"

"Yeah. I figured that's what you'd say." He walked away from me into his small kitchen. He noticed me staring blankly at him. "Well, c'mon. I'm hungry, and I feel like cooking if I'm gonna tell you our story." I smiled and followed him into his small kitchen.

"So, Ax, whatcha making?" He grunted something about pasta. "What kind?" He didn't answer. "C'mon, am I gonna have to Demyx back here so you'll talk to me? What's wrong Ax? I'm trying so hard to make things go back to normal, but it's difficult when I don't know what normal is."

"Sorry, Rox… It's just I had resigned myself to the fact that you would never be truly awake again, and so it's difficult to see you walking around, staring at me, yelling at me, and trying to get things back to normal." He sighed. This isn't fair. I shouldn't have to pay for his selfishness and clammishness. "Not to mention the other problem."

I looked at him startled. "Other problem? What other problem?"

He looked down as if unsure how to say what was on his mind. "I guess it's not a huge problem..." Little as this problem might be he still wouldn't tell me what the hell it was.

"Ok, so since you won't tell me what's bothering you... What was the nickname you told Dem about?"

He jumped a little, then looked away with a guilty smile. He made a fake coughing noise and looked at me. "Nothing, I lied to Demyx, because he had so many nicknames for Zex that I got jealous and embarrassed that you had never given me a cute nickname like that."

"You WHAT?! Do you know how much sleep I lost over not remembering what I called you and you're telling me you made the whole thing up! You have got to be kidding me! I don't know what the hell I saw in you! You're a selfish, stuck-up, non-responsive, lying asshole!" I took several deep breaths. He looked shocked. I don't know what kind of response he was expecting, but what happened was definitely not it. "You need to call my brother and tell him to come pick me up. Got it? I'm gonna go pack my things."

He gave me a sneer. "How's that? You don't remember what your things are."

My heart gave a leap. His words shocked me and tore at my very being. "Did you really just say that?"

"What can I say? I'm a 'selfish, stuck-up, non-responsive, lying' _insensitive_ asshole."

"Nevermind my stuff, you can have it. Nevermind calling Sora, I'll walk."

"It's starting to rain."

"Who gives a fuck?! I just wanna get away from you!" With that I ran out his front door. I ran down the hall to the emergency exits. I ran down five flights of stairs. I just ran.

* * *

**Soooooo yeah the next chapter should be interesting!!! I meant to post this over the weekend but um I got busy with homework.**

**Also for those of you wondering where the heck I come up with this stuff... I just start typing when I feel like my brain's gonna explode. So i had no clue that Axel was an ass before i wrote this. I don't plan sometimes i don't even reread what I've written.**

**Sooo I'm sorry if this is crap. (To tell you the truth before I wrote this one I thought this was gonna be the last chappie.) wow this is kinda short oh well.**

**see ya sakizar**


	4. Statutory Among Other Things

**So Axel, how are you feeling today?**

**Ax: STFU**

**Me: Language, language, Axxy Bear. So last chapter was called "Tell Him the Truth." Now Ax that didn't work out so great, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep trying.**

**Ax: Yeah yeah whatever "she owns nothing not even her sticker." Wait... Why a stic-"**

**BTW: the title does not mean there will be a lemon. And you know why... because I would EPICALLY FAIL at writing a lemon. Sorry if I got your hopes up.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Statutory Among Other Things

Turns out Demyx and Zexion hadn't left yet. They were walking out of the elevator just as I was running outside. They followed me down the block until they caught up with me.

They saw my tears and took me back to their apartment. After watching me cry for about half an hour Demyx got up, fire in his eyes, muttered something 'talk to Axel', and left. After that I stopped crying. "Zexion, what was it about Axel that I loved?"

He looked over at me, confused. "Rox… How am I supposed to know? You were the one who was in love."

"Why does he want to stay away from me?"

"He doesn't."

"But earlier Dem was saying…"

"Listen, Rox… I shouldn't tell you this but two years ago… you were about to break it off with Axel."

"I was?! But why didn't anyone tell me that sooner?" I gave him a suspicious look. "Zex, are you lying to me?"

"Yep. I wanted to what your reaction would be. Truth be told, you were thinking about taking a break from each other. Or rather you were half-dumping Axel."

"Why?"

"Well… your relationship with Ax was a bit physical…" At that we couldn't help but blush. "Technically the two of you staying together at that point would have been illegal. You were sixteen and Ax was eighteen. Clear cut case of statutory."

"Yeah that makes sense. But if I was half-dumping him, why did I continue to live with him after I fell into the vegetative state?"

"Well… I was the only one who knew about what you guys were thinking… besides your parents were heartbroken about what happened and couldn't really stand to watch you in that state."

"So what did he do for those two years?"

"Huh?"

"Like for sex?"

Zexion was taken aback by my question. He answered all the same. "He watched a lot of pornos and did a lot of masturbating."

A sly smile crossed my face. "How do you know?"

"He was _always_ complaining and wondering when you would wake up, saying that he hadn't had a good lay since you 'fell asleep.' It got really annoying so I started spending a lot of time with your dad so he would shut up."

"Wow… He's an idiot…"

"Yep. Maybe that's why you loved him."

"Zex, what's Axel's last name?" Two rapid blinks punctuated my question. "I don't know why but it seems important. Come to think of it Dem told me everyone's last name but his." He just stared into space. "What? You were so eager to talk a minute ago."

"Rox, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just complicated." He took a deep breath. And shattered my world. "He's technically... your brother."

* * *

**K if you saw that coming, you were completely off-base, because _I_ didn't see that coming. I know I said I hate cliffies but I couldn't help it. It's so dramatic!!! Besides I'm probably going to post again today anyway! Yay for 69 being exposition-y. If you haven't noticed they're the only ones with intimate exposition.**

**So this kinda explains why Sora freaked out in the first chapter. Again I DO NOT PLAN!!!!**

**This has way more angst than I thought it would.**


	5. 45 Clarification To Be Incest!

**So that last chapter was... short to say the least. BTW I am so sorry. I don't intend to make chapters like that I just type to release stress and at the moment (a few seconds ago) I couldn't think of what to write about. I'll try and get this up by the end of Monday. But for now I have to work on homework or there will be no more story ever.**

**But to tease you and give clarification...**

* * *

Chapter 4.5: Incest?!

"He's my what?!"

Zexion cowered in fear. "He-was-your-neighbor's-son-but-she-died-so-your-dad-adopted-him-I'm-sorry-I-did-say-technically-DON'T-KILL-ME!!!!"

* * *

**Sorry I would add more but that's enough to make it not so cliffie-ish. **

**See ya ~sakizar**


	6. Incest!

**SO SO Sry its taken me so long to update its been like a while right? wow...**

**So yeah! Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry if my random plot twists of doom mind-rape you. **

**Clarification about why JUNIOR YEAR SUCKS ASS... (personal problems... don't want to read, don't have to. I'm venting ergo laws of grammar disappear).**

* * *

**Ok so I should clarify something... My dad is being a huge jerk about my grades and kicked me out of colorguard for the rest of the semester because my grades are in the toilet well not quite in the toilet they'd be considered good if you were regular person. So I created this story randomly. This story is my brain throwing up and that is why it is _so _freaking random!!! Also my counselor at school thinks I'm depressed so K sorry for venting here on with the story **

* * *

**Rox: Please diregard Saki's venting (aside) she would be that crazy even if her mind wasn't throwing up.**

**Me: Just do the damn disclaimer already.**

**Rox: "She owns nothing, not even a cookie" Aww that's depressing. I want a cookie!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Incest?!

_"He's my what?!"_

_Zexion cowered in fear. "He-was-your-neighbor's-son-but-she-died-so-your-dad-adopted-him-I'm-sorry-I-did-say-technically-DON'T-KILL-ME!!!!"_

After a minute of just staring at him, I asked, "And how did that happen?"

Zex gave a quick snicker. "Well, it's kind of a funny story... When Ax was four, your dad..." He broke out into laughter. "Oh, GOD! I love that man! He... he said that Ax was so cute and proceeded to buy him for a buck. Like a freaking hamburger at McDonald's. Ax says she jumped out of her chair, shook his hand, and told him he had a deal. So then she apparently went later to get a will saying that if she died before he was eighteen that he would be placed in your dad's costody. Then she died when he was entering middle school. at that point his grades fell. It was so great waht happened then. You in all your fourth grade glory went up to him one day after Cloud had a parent-teacher conference and cussed him out telling him that he had to 'get his shit together.'" At this point both of them were cracking up laughing.

"At what point did we become a couple?" I asked tears of laughter streaming down my face.

"I think about your freshman year." He was suddenly serious. "Roxas, you know he loves you right? He just doesn't know how to show it..."

"Yeah, but that's the problem isn't it?" He looked up at me. "He has no clue how to deal with me anymore. He doesn't even know if I'm the same person, so he avoids trying to find out."

"Rox, he's not avoiding you. He's trying to figure out if you know him. He's trying to decide-"

"How the hell am I supposed to know him? I've been out of it for over two years and I lost my memory! God! That doesn't even remotely make sense!"

"It did to me..." A soft voice sounded at the door. And there were Axel and Demyx. They had heard my outburst. "I didn't mean to hurt you... I just didn't want to be hurt either."

"Yeah, well, considering I just woke up from a coma and you didn't I think I should get more consideration than you."

"I'm sorry, ok?" He looked at me, seeing that this _was_ not ok. "Fine, then."

He started walking out. But then I remembered the conversation I had with Demyx a few days ago.

I ran up to him.

He turned.

Time.

Seemed.

To slow.

Down.

I grabbed his hand. I reached up to his face.

I kissed him.

Everything seemed to fall into place. The years before I checked out. The years that I wasn't quite there. But I was there. I remembered everythiing.

"Hey, Ax. I missed you."

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry, but I suddenly decided at the beginning of this chapter that Roxas doesn't have a mom anymore. I shall go back to Ch 2 and edit this!!**

**This will probably be the last chapter. maybe not but right now I don't know. yeah probably**


End file.
